


Hold Me Tight

by eternalia



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kristanna, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Room, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalia/pseuds/eternalia
Summary: Anna and Kristoff were invited to a ski trip. This would be romantic, if they were dating and not just friends. Good thing Anna has a plan to change that. But what if it doesn't go according to plan?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Kristoff stared out of the window of his truck, lost in thought as he waited for Anna to come out of her apartment building. They were invited to go to along with Elsa and Honeymaren to a ski resort for a short trip. His breath fogged the window as he checked his phone for any sign of Anna. He sent another text. 

_You coming out yet?_

_omg yes!! so sorry!! walking out now!!! :)_

He smiled as he pictured her saying that out loud in excitement. Her eyes would light up, specks of green sparkling amongst sea blue and her smile stretching across her face. Kristoff has always loved that about her. It was the complete opposite of himself. He always adored how she would be like an open book, her feelings and heart worn on her sleeve. 

Kristoff pushed his head back against the car seat and groaned. He was absolutely smitten with his best friend’s sister, but had no idea how to go about it. On one hand, he thought she felt the same way about him, but he had little to no experience with women. He hadn’t even pictured himself with anyone, planning on living with his dog, Sven, for a while, alone in the mountains. Preferably with no one around in the next five miles around him. He had a general dislike and distrust of people, which is why he had gotten along with Elsa so much in college, and why they were best friends.

And then he met Anna. 

The complete opposite of Elsa but her exuberance and love for life drew him in like a moth to a flame. Though he had tried to stay away and keep his distance, Anna would have none of that and kept on trying to talk to him and befriend him. And her efforts had paid off. Kristoff considered her one of the most important people in his life, and he found himself being happier in general. Along with the feelings of love, he had found he had a burning desire for _her_. 

What was even worse was that he felt like such a pervert thinking about her like that. She was so innocent, and she didn’t even know that her daily habits would leave him panting in the shower, and he needed _a lot_ of cold showers lately. Things like eating strawberries and sucking on her fingers after to get the juice off, her pouty lips wrapped around them, all soft and luscious.

He found himself wanting to kiss her sweet, pouty lips, and finding out how far her freckles went down her shoulders and chest. He wanted to slide her sweater up and feel the smooth expanse of her pale skin, and wrap his hands around her petite waist as he tilted her head in order to kiss—

A light tap on the passenger seat window drew him out of his thoughts and he shook his head, desperately wanting his thoughts to go away. God, he was such a pervert. He faced the window, seeing Anna’s smiling face and she gave a wave, a blue mitten in her hand. Kristoff unlocked the door. 

“You’re late,” he admonished her teasingly.

“I know, I know! I’m so sorry, I realized I had forgotten something and then I tried to find it, but I had no idea where it was and so I had to basically look around and turn over my entire apartment until I found it…”

Kristoff chuckled and shook his head. His life was definitely more interesting with her around, and he couldn’t picture it in any way else. He started the car, Anna bouncing excitedly next to him. Her fiery hair bouncing with her underneath her slouchy knit beanie. 

“Ahh I’m so excited!” she began, “I can’t wait to see how the resort will be. I wonder if Elsa and Honeymaren are already there. Isn’t Ryder coming too? I can’t wait to see them again, it’s been so long!” Her gloved hands waved in front of her face and Kristoff smiled. “I just wish Sven had been able to come with. It sucks that the ski resort doesn’t allow pets.” Her mouth turned into a cute pout.

Kristoff shrugged. “He’s fine, he’s probably having the time of his life since he’s staying with Grand Pabbie and Bulda.” 

He remembered dropping him off along with some food and supplies that very morning, the giant mountain dog giving him a shrewd look that basically said, _“You better tell her your feelings for her during this trip.”_

“Shut up, Sven.” He blushed uncharacteristically.

 _“I’m serious. You’ve had feelings for her for too long.”_ For a dog, Sven was surprisingly expressive. 

Kristoff knew he was right. Or his imaginary voice for Sven was right. If he didn’t tell her soon he would explode. He wanted to be more with her. He couldn’t stand to be without her. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“Kristoff?” Anna’s voice brought him back to reality. A reality where Anna was next to him and real. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He tried to smile at her but she looked unconvinced. 

“You don’t really look like it. Do you want me to drive?”

“Oh, no, no. I’ll be fine.” He started to sweat thinking about her driving his car, past experiences weren’t so great with her in the driver's seat.

“Hey, I’m not too bad at driving!” 

“Yes, you are.” He smirked at her. He couldn’t resist teasing her a bit. 

“No, I’m not!” 

* * *

In a few hours of driving, they finally reached the ski resort in the mountains. Anna talked the entire way there, her excitement spreading to him. He parked his truck and hopped out, going over to the passenger side to help Anna carry on her things. She smiled at him gratefully and his heart sputtered in its tracks. She was just too pretty. He coughed and said that it wasn’t a problem and the two made their way into the large wooden mansion like building. 

In the distance, he saw a blonde figure dressed in sky blue parka. 

“Elsa!” Anna excitedly bounced and ran towards the figure. Kristoff couldn’t help but stare at her perfect, round— _Ok, Kristoff. Stop looking!_ He chastised himself.

He saw Elsa smile at her dear sister and Kristoff smiled privately to himself. He knew there was some distance between them before while Elsa had dealt with her own issues, but the two sisters were closer than ever before. 

“Hey, Anna. I’m glad you got here alright.” Elsa spoke regally, as if she was a queen. 

“Yeah, she was a bit late getting out of the door though. Had me waiting for a bit.” Kristoff came up behind them and nudged Anna’s petite shoulder with her own. Anna blushed and he couldn’t help but admire how the pink of her cheeks highlighted her freckles.

“It wasn't my fault! I forgot to pack something so I had to look for it, and it just took longer than I expected…” She trailed off as the two of them stared at her, Kristoff with a smirk and Elsa with one eyebrow raised. “Ok, so it was my fault. I’m sorry.” She admitted with a sheepish smile. 

“Hey, I’m only teasing. No harm done.” Kristoff shrugged and Elsa laughed. 

“C’mon, you two. Let’s go inside. Honeymaren is checking us in.” The elegant blonde gained a soft look in her eyes mentioning her girlfriend of two years. 

At this, Anna gave a huge smile and turned to Kristoff excitedly. She grabbed his arm, his hands carrying her suitcase and his duffel bag on his other shoulder with ease, and started to pull him towards the entrance. “Let’s go, let’s go!” 

“Whoa, take it easy there.” Though he couldn’t help but smile with her. he couldn’t help it, her excitement was contagious. 

Elsa gave a hug and a sweet kiss to Honeymaren, sporting her own tan parka and a white beanie, allowing her straight bangs to peek out and flowing over her shoulders. Next to her was her was Ryder, keeping watch over their luggage. 

“I found them,” Elsa said, gesturing with her head towards Kristoff and Anna. 

“Great! It’s so good to see you again.” Honeymaren gave a hug to Anna, which was returned. Alongside them, Ryder gave Kristoff a half hug, which he appreciated. Him and Ryder had become close friends as well, especially since they shared a love for animals, especially dogs. 

“So, how about we go to our rooms? I’m so excited to go skiing!” Anna exclaimed. 

“That’s a good idea, we should get settled in,” Elsa nodded. “Honeymaren and I are sharing a room.” Honeymaren smiled and snuggled up to Elsa’s side.

Ryder stood up and pointed a thumb to himself. “And _I_ paid for my own room.” 

Kristoff’s eyes widened at the realization. “But that means-”

“Yep. You two will share a room.” Elsa’s cool stare made Kristoff gulp, as if she knew what he thought of her little sister. If that was a good or bad thing, he didn’t know, but he didn’t even want to think about the consequences if she didn’t approve.

“I mean, there aren’t any more rooms?” Anna said nervously. Kristoff mentally groaned, she didn’t want to share a room with him? It was probably for the better, he didn’t know what would happen if he was alone with her.

“They’re all booked for the week. This place is pretty popular.” Honeymaren shrugged. 

Kristoff looked towards Ryder, who held up his hands in defense. “Hey, man. You’re my buddy and all, but you snore like crazy. And I need my sleep.” The gruff blonde rolled his eyes. 

“Well, should I room with Ryder then?” Anna asked.

“No!”

Everyone turned towards Kristoff. “I mean, no.” He said more calmly. “He wants to room alone anyway.” He looked towards Ryder who, _thank god_ , nodded his head agreeingly. 

“Everything should be ok. Let’s go check out our rooms.” Honeymaren said. 

Kristoff mentally groaned. he had to prepare himself for rooming with only the love of his life, just the two of them, at night. __Stop it, Kristoff!_ _

He felt Anna walk alongside him and hoped she felt better about this than he did.

* * *

Anna was over the moon with excitement, butterflies beating in her chest and stomach. She couldn’t help but thank heavens that Elsa was on her side during this trip, and had agreed to give her and Kristoff some alone time. When she told her older sister that she had feelings for Kristoff, she had expected to be met with anger. Instead, Elsa gave her a warm smile and a hug, saying that Kristoff was a good man, and that they’d be good for each other. 

Anna had wanted to proclaim her feelings for him during the trip, and now she would have just the opportunity to do so. _Amongst_ _other things_ , she hoped. What she had told Kristoff about forgetting to pack something wasn’t entirely false. She had forgotten to pack her new lingerie that she had brought, a baby pink nightdress that barely left anything to the imagination. Yes, it didn’t really cover up her freckles on her shoulder that she was insecure about but she could cover it up with her hair. 

She bit her lip as she snuck a peek at the tall blonde. He didn’t really seem excited at the prospect of sharing a room with her. Anna started to get second thoughts. Maybe he didn’t have feelings for her? But Elsa had seemed so sure… and that was why she had enlisted her help in getting a room just for her and Kristoff. No matter. She would still go along with her plan tonight. 

They reached their rooms and headed on inside. The cozy room had a fireplace in the living room, kitchenette, and hallway that led to the bathroom and bedroom. 

Kristoff and Anna made their way over to the bedroom to stash their suitcases and duffel bag there. But when they got to the doorway, Kristoff froze, and Anna bumped into his back. 

“Ow! Kristoff, what the heck?” Anna rubbed her nose with her hand. For all the times she had admired his broad shoulders and back, right now was one of the rare times she didn’t appreciate it. 

Then she looked around him and found the source of his frustration. _Oh yeah._ She thought. This was also part of her plan. She looked up at Kristoff who had a look of intense annoyance on his face. 

“Oh, that’s why.” Anna acted like she didn’t know anything about the situation and that she didn’t see it coming. Yup, completely unplanned.

“Anna, I’m gonna go talk to the front desk and see if we can get a different room.” 

“Oh, no! You don't have to do that. Kristoff, you heard Honeymaren, there are no more rooms available. I can just sleep on the couch!” She tried to assuage him, though she had no plans of sleeping on the couch, and she didn’t have any for Kristoff either. 

“Anna, you shouldn’t sleep on the couch,” Kristoff said in annoyance.

“Why not? There’s a warm fireplace in front of it too!” 

“No.” he turned to look at her and she had to tilt her head upwards to face him. He really was taller than her by so much. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch, ok?” Kristoff smiled at her. 

“But-”

“No buts!” He shook his head resolutely, and Anna pouted. 

“Ok, Kristoff.” She shrugged. Though in her mind she was coming up with ways to get him in the bed, _with her._ Hopefully with him on top of her, with him thrusting into her warmth, being wrapped up in his strong arms and his mouth leaving love marks all over her neck and chest. Anna shook her head, her braids whipping about with her. No use getting flustered at the moment, she thought resolutely. 

“C’mon, let’s go and hit the slopes.” She smiled brightly at him and she could see his earlier discomfort melting away as she played it off as if it wasn’t a big deal. In reality, it was, and it was pivotal to her plan. 

“Alright, lead the way.” 

And the two went out to meet the rest of the group to enjoy the rest of the afternoon in the snow.

* * *

The snowy mountains held a romantic appeal to them, Anna thought. This time was perfect for him to let loose a bit and have some fun. He was a natural snowboarder, she admired, as he slid down the slopes with practiced ease. She could see a group of girls squealing and admiring him too, and she scowled. Of course he would have lots of attention here. 

As for Anna herself, she was on the ground. She couldn’t get her feet in the right position to ski properly, and she didn’t know how to slow down or turn so she found herself falling in the snow far too many times. 

_Well, some plan this is._ Anna thought. _He probably thinks I’m such a big clutz._

“Need some help?” Kristoff slid down towards her and slowed to a perfect stop in front of her.

“Ugh, please.” Kristoff smiled at her frustration, and handed her ski pole back to her. For some reason it ended up far behind her as she fell. He helped her up, his large hands engulfing hers. They were so warm, and Anna felt herself unwilling to let them go. But she had to, as she felt herself slipping again. And she wasn’t even moving!

_Geez, Anna, way to go!_

But Kristoff only chuckled. “Here, it’s better to put your feet in this position.” He demonstrated after he got off of his snowboard.

“Wow, Kristoff. Is there anything you can’t do? Skiing, snowboarding, you got it all.” She teased with a smirk. And to her immense satisfaction, he blushed. Maybe there was some hope for this plan after all. 

“Just do it, Anna.” And she let out a giggle. A flustered Kristoff was always so cute. 

“Ok, ok. Like this?” She actually tried to put her feet in the right position. Actually tried, but her next attempts at trying to slide down were utter failures. And in the next few seconds, as her right ski got in the way of her second ski, she found herself falling to her left, where Kristoff was.

“Whoa!” Kristoff exclaimed a Anna let out a soft yell of surprise. 

But instead of the cold snow, she was met with the warmth of her best friend, as his arms wrapped around her to shield her from the fall. Laying in the snow with him, she couldn’t find it in herself to be sorry as she felt his strong arms tighten around her. Now if only they didn’t have any clothes on...

 _Way to go, Anna!_ She cheered mentally this time. At least her clumsiness came in handy.

“Are you ok, Anna?” He asked quietly, concern laced in his words.

She started giggling. She couldn’t help it.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” She kept giggling as she finally faced him, and stared into his gorgeous amber eyes. They were so close, and she could feel his breath mingle with hers. Just a little closer--

“Oh my god! Anna, Kristoff, are you guys ok?”

Anna mentally groaned as she turned towards Honeymaren, who was skiing down towards them. The moment was ruined as she felt Kristoff sit up and therefore, dislodging her from his warm embrace. 

“Hey, Honeymaren, Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just really bad at skiing.” She bit her lip.

“I’m fine too,” Kristoff said.

Elsa followed up behind Honeymaren, her gaze all knowing and she smirked at Anna, who returned it with a small glare and a pout. 

“They seem fine, Honey. C’mon, let’s go. I’ll race you down the slopes.” 

“Oh you’re on!” Honeymaren’s competitive streak rushed in and they skied down the slope together. 

Kristoff turned towards Anna, as they both got up from the snow. 

“Hey, with a little practice, I’m sure you’ll be racing down after them.” 

“Yeah, right. Elsa’s a natural born skier,” she rolled her eyes. “So are Honeymaren and Ryder.” 

Kristoff smiled down at her. “But I wasn’t.” Anna looked up at him with large doe like eyes. “I had to practice to get the hang of snowboarding. And now I love it.” 

She smiled back at him. It was obvious how much he did love snowboarding. 

“Alright. Can you teach me?” Anna said. 

“Of course, Princess.” Kristoff smirked at her and she huffed at the nickname. Though she didn’t exactly hate the endearment.

The rest of the afternoon wasn’t exactly according to plan, as she didn’t wow Kristoff with her extreme skill of skiing, but they did get to spend lots of time together as he taught her how to ski. Now, she was a bit better at it. Just a bit. She made it down the bunny slopes, after all. 

Dinner was a fun affair as they sat around the table laughing and telling stories, just like the good ol’ times, where they were still in college, eating pizza around a table after exams. 

And it was nice to see Elsa so happy. Her eyes lit up as she listened to Honeymaren speak and make jokes. Anna hoped that Kristoff and her would become like that. Happy and so obviously in love. 

Now they were back in their room. With only one bed. Anna went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change, and she stared at herself in the mirror, the baby pink nightdress in her hands. 

_No going back now, Anna. You can do this._

* * *

Kristoff was in the living room looking through his duffel bag for his pajamas. The fire was up and running with a roaring blaze that easily warmed the entire room. He considered going down to the front desk to ask for more pillows and blankets so he could sleep on the couch in the living room area. Surely, Anna had to sleep on the bed. He couldn’t allow her to sleep out there. What if Ryder came in their room and she was sleeping? No, he had to take the couch.

Thinking of Anna brought him back to that afternoon when she fell into his arms. He didn’t want to admit it but it felt so right to have her there. He wanted her there forever, and she fits perfectly within them. Her petite body was so warm, and her soft pink lips were so close, he wanted to take them with his own in a searing kiss and find out it if it tasted like strawberries she loved to eat so much.

Kristoff groaned and shook his head. He knew he had to tell her how he felt, but how? 

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door opening. He didn’t look up as he kept looking for his pajamas in his bag. 

“Hey, you finished? I’m gonna shower in a moment, just looking for my pajamas.” He finally found them, nestled in the side of the bag, and he pulled them out. As he looked up, he froze.

There she was, standing in the doorway, shyly but wearing the sexiest thing he could ever imagine on her. The soft pink nightdress reached down to mid thigh, showing so much of her legs, and the lace cups hugged her breasts snugly, her cleavage so prominent. He wanted to kiss that area so badly. 

Her hair was out of her signature cute braids, falling in delicate waves over her shoulders and down her back. It looked so soft and inviting, as if waiting for his hands to run through them as they made love. 

Kristoff gulped audibly, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He felt himself harden immediately and knew he had to get away before he did something he regretted. 

“Ah-Anna?” He asked. “Is everything ok?” That’s better, Kristoff thought. Just act normal. 

“Yeah, everything is fine.” Anna stepped closer to him from the doorway and he stared down at her. He actually took a few steps back as he saw more and more of her skin, and felt his resolve slipping away.

“More than fine.”

Kristoff felt the sofa behind the back of his knees and he sat down on it, Anna climbing into his lap, biting her lip. He wanted to take her lip into his own and bite it. Her eyes were a stormy blue with lust, her pupils blown wide open. He gulped and looked away, but Anna took her hand and cupped his cheek to face her again.

“Kristoff.” She whispered, her breath washing over his face and he closed his eyes in bliss. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and her breasts pressing into his chest. The slightly cold air of the mountains made her nipples more prominent and he was hyper focused on that detail as he felt them harden against him. What would they feel like in his hands?

And he felt her lips press against his. They molded together with his, and they were so warm and he dreamt of this for so long. So long. And it was everything he thought it would be. Her lips were soft and pliant, and it tasted like the strawberries she so loved to eat. 

But this was different in his mind. He wanted to give her everything she deserved. Candlelit dinners, a romantic stroll in the night, all the works. She didn’t deserve him taking advantage of her. 

He broke the kiss, Anna trying to be closer to kiss him again, but he turned his head away from her. 

“Kristoff?” She asked quietly. 

“This isn’t right, Anna.” He said resolutely. This wasn’t how he saw it happening, but oh did he want it to happen so, so badly. 

“You-you don’t want this?” Anna asked, her voice breaking. 

Kristoff turned towards her and felt his heart break into pieces at seeing her beautiful blue eyes fill with tears. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked like a sad puppy. 

“Wait, Anna that’s not what I meant.” He tried to reassure her, but she climbed off of his lap. He tried to grab onto her waist with his hands but she slipped out of them. He quickly felt the warmth of her body leave him and missed it immediately. 

“I’m sorry, Kristoff.” She whispered brokenly. And she ran off into the hallway, the bedroom door closing with a resolute slam. 

“Anna!” He tried to follow her but the door was locked. He put his head on the doorway and groaned. 

Everything was ruined now.

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg these two need to talk asap.
> 
> Lol, I hope you liked my first contribution to the Kristanna ship! I have the next chapter in the works, and hopefully it will be up in a few days! I hope you enjoyed reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff awoke the next morning with a headache. The couch was pretty uncomfortable, but he still thought it was better if he slept on it rather than Anna.

Anna…

The events of last night came rushing back and he groaned. It wasn’t doing anything to help his morning wood, thinking of the soft expanse of her skin, and boy, was she  _ soft.  _ He wanted her back in his arms immediately. 

But first, he had to apologize. And he had to tell her that he loved her with all of his heart. And then kiss her. And take her to a romantic candlelit dinner. Because that’s what she deserves.

“Anna?” He asked quietly as he got up and walked towards the bedroom. “Anna?”

He knocked on the door. “Are you there?”

The quiet unnerved him as he opened the door to find it unlocked, and Anna not in the room. Her suitcase was still there, clothes lying about haphazardly from yesterday. 

Maybe she was downstairs already. 

At least he hoped so. The sooner he found her the better. 

As he hurriedly brushed his teeth and changed his clothes, he thought of possible places Anna could be. His number one choice was that she would find Elsa, and rant to her about how dumb he was last night. 

But he found Elsa with Honeymaren in the dining room for breakfast. And as soon as Elsa saw him, she gave him a smirk. 

“Well, well, there he is, the sleepyhead.” 

“Morning, Elsa.” He looked around in the dining room, but didn’t see Anna or any glimpse of her anywhere. “Have you seen Anna this morning?”

She shook her head, and glanced at Honeymaren, who shrugged in response. 

“No, but wasn’t she with you?” She asked Kristoff.

“She was gone this morning, I thought she came down for breakfast already.” Kristoff said sadly. 

Elsa raised an eyebrow at his demeanor, as if someone had kicked his puppy. 

“By that tone, I take it Anna didn’t have a surprise for you?”

“A surprise?” Kristoff paled. he really didn’t want to talk about this with Anna’s older sister. Who looked like she could impale him with ice with just a single look in her frosty gaze. How does Honeymaren do it? 

“No, I mean-she did, but-”

“But?” The temperature seemed to drop. 

“I didn’t...accept it?” It was hard to go into specific detail, especially since it was  _ Elsa. _

“Didn’t accept it?” Her icy blue eyes seemed to shoot daggers at him. 

“Wait, how did you-”

“Oh c’mon you idiot.” Elsa rolled her eyes. “Anna has been into you for ages! She asked me to book you two a room together so she could finally confess.” She leaned back into her chair. 

“She loves me?” He asked in wonder. he couldn’t believe his luck. The girl he loves, loved him back! Well, she did come onto him last night, but he didn’t know the extent of her feelings. He felt euphoric and happiness bloomed inside his chest. 

“And we all thought you felt the same way. You brighten up whenever she’s around you, and get all mopey when she isn’t.” Honeymaren said with a coy smile. She started ticking off things with her fingers as she spoke. “You also have a ton of inside jokes, are always texting each other, and always going out to places together. You guys are practically already dating.” She lifted up her mug of coffee to drink it with a smirk. 

“Well, if you didn’t... _ accept her surprise _ , then she’d be pretty devastated right now.” Elsa reminded him and it brought him back to the cruel reality. 

“Oh yeah. So if you guys haven’t seen her-”

“She might be outside.” The three glanced outside to the cloudy sky and winced.

Honeymaren stopped sipping her coffee. 

“Wasn’t there a snowstorm warning this morning? The slopes are closed off because of it.” She said, worry creeping into her voice.

Kristoff paled. 

The three of them rushed to get started on looking for Anna, Elsa and Honeymaren going around to get Ryder to help look around the huge resort and cabins. Kristoff resolutely went to the ski rental area and stomped over to the rental desk.

“Have you seen this girl?” He held up a picture of her that he kept in his wallet, the picture of Anna smiling brightly seeming to break his heart again at how sad she must be feeling and how he wanted to put that smile back. 

“Oh her? Yeah she came by this morning. I told her the slopes were closed so she can’t rent anything but she went out anyway.” 

“She went out? In which direction?” 

“That way.” The bored rental worker pointed towards the leftwards entrance. “Crazy girl though, who’d want to go out when there’s about to be a storm?”

“Thanks.” Kristoff felt that he must have looked crazy, but he didn’t care, he needed to find Anna before the storm hit.

He took out his phone to send a quick text to the group of his whereabouts, and tried to call Anna.  _ The number you have tried to reach is not available. At the tone- _

_ Ugh, she must have blocked me, _ he thought sadly. 

Kristoff rushed into the snow, desperately running and trying to catch a glimpse of Anna.

“Anna!” 

But no one answered.

* * *

Anna felt so, so stupid. And she didn’t want to see anyone, especially Kristoff, which is why she got up early in the morning (for once) and left, walking as quietly as possible past the lumbering giant in the living room. She had tried to grab a quick breakfast in the dining room, but the food she ate weighed heavily on her stomach and so she barely ate anything. 

She eventually made her way outside, trying to rent some skis, but a snowstorm warning closed the slopes for the day. So she resolutely just started to walk outside around the resort, lost in her thoughts. 

As she trailed around in the snow, she thought back to last night. A fresh wave of embarrassment washed over her and she buried her face in her wool scarf to try and hide her red nose and tears. 

She had thought that Kristoff was in love with her, just like she was with him. Was she not sexy enough? Kristoff didn’t want to be with her, after all. So he only sees her as a friend. She knows he enjoys her company, but perhaps that’s all it was. Just friendly companionship. 

The thought saddened her so much, she wanted to burst into tears on the spot. But she knew that she would want to stay friends with him. It would just be hard to get over him. Really hard, since he was so attractive. Just the thought of his smile was able to send her heart beating a thousand beats a minute. 

The snow crunched beneath her feet as she slowly walked, her feet heavy. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she saw multiple missed phone calls and text messages from Kristoff. She shut her phone off but considered sending a text to Elsa to let her know where she was. And that she didn’t want to see Kristoff at any cost for the next day or so. 

The clouds were rolling in, and snow started to fall. The snowflakes fell on her cheeks and it was a welcome change to the flushed heat of her face.  _ How fitting _ , she thought.  _ It matches my mood perfectly. _

But then it started to get colder. She wrapped her arms around herself as she started to shiver. How did it get this cold so fast? The redhead started to make her way back to the resort behind her, thank god she didn’t stray too far. She shivered as she thought about being stuck in the snow. 

“Anna!” She heard behind her. It sounded like Kristoff’s voice. 

“Anna! There you are!” The girl in question turned around and with alarm she realized that Kristoff was running towards her, his face filled with great relief. Her own face blazed with embarrassment yet again and even more this time at seeing him at what she deemed was too soon after yesterday’s debacle. She abruptly turned around and ran in the other direction. 

“Anna?!” He called out in disbelief behind her. “Anna, come back! It’s dangerous out here!”

“I’ll be fine!” She called back. Though she didn’t get very far in the snow. Curse Kristoff and his tall, long legs and solidly built body. She felt his hand grab her arm and turn her around.

His face softened as he saw her red face from crying. To make it worse, Anna let out a sniffle that she definitely did not want him to hear. 

“Oh, Anna.” He cupped her face with both of his hands. “I’m sorry about last night.”

“Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? It’s not your fault I-” Anna started to ramble.

“No, no. We need to talk.” His eyes were so serious as they gazed into hers that she felt no choice but to nod her head slowly. 

“Let’s go back inside. There’s about to be a storm.” Kristoff held her hand caringly, as if she would run away like a scared rabbit. 

Along the way, Anna saw him take out his phone and type something in it with one hand. She paid no more attention to it as they headed back to their room. She wondered if she could just rent her own room for the rest of the trip, in order to protect them both from ensuing awkwardness. 

The warmth of the room engulfed her as she stepped inside. Was it really that cold outside? Kristoff shrugged off his jacket and gloves and started a fire. Anna sighed gratefully and sat as close as she could to the blazing hearth holding her hands out to warm them faster.

She felt Kristoff sitting next to her on the rug, and she tried to scoot away discreetly to get some distance from him. He grabbed her hand to stop her and she chanced a look at his face and froze. 

* * *

Kristoff was insanely grateful that he found Anna in the snow, and he was wracked with nerves. When he found her, his heart broke at seeing her saddened face, blotchy and red with tears. Even now, she still sniffled occasionally. 

He grabbed her hand when he saw that she was trying to move away from him and frowned when her hand was ice cold.

“Anna, you’re freezing!” He admonished. He grabbed the blanket from off of the sofa and covered her with it. Her small body was engulfed in it and she looked utterly adorable. She seemed to freeze when he grabbed her hand. “How long were you in the snow?”

Anna frowned. “About an hour or so?”

“Anna!” Kristoff pinched his nose bridge with two fingers. “Please don’t do that again. You had me so worried.”

Anna blushed but she nodded. She turned away from him, trying to distance herself. 

“Anna...about yesterday.” He started and she cringed.

“Listen, it’s ok. I mean I was embarrassed, like super embarrassed, but it’s ok, I just need some time to myself and we’ll be back to the way things were. You don’t have to worry.” She was still looking away from him and he hated that he caused this. He placed a large hand on her face and turned her towards him so she could meet his gaze. 

“What if I don’t want to go back to the way things were?” He whispered. 

“What?” Anna said breathily. 

“Anna, I didn’t turn you away last night because I didn’t want you. I do, for a long time really.” It was his turn to blush as he admitted it to her.

“But, why?” Her eyes widened and they glimmered in the light of the fire. He couldn’t look away, not even if he tried.

“I didn’t want to feel like I was taking advantage of you. You deserve everything, Anna. You deserve me taking you out to a fancy dinner and giving you your favorite things, like sunflowers and chocolate truffles.” He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling. “I was going to ask you out for dinner during this trip.” He grinned at her. “But you beat me to it.” 

Kristoff saw Anna blush and the red filled her cheeks endearingly. He cupped her face again and pulled her closer so that their breaths intermingled. 

“I love you, Anna. I always have.” And he kissed her, slow and sweet. He wanted to pour all of his feelings for her into this kiss and his heart soared when she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his and he felt his lower half responding. That was his cue to break the kiss.

“Anna, we should slow down.”

She giggled and he couldn’t help but smile back at the sight of her eyes crinkling with joy. “Why?”

“Like I said, you deserve a date first.” Anna rolled her eyes.

“So chivalrous. Kristoff--” It was her turn to cup his face with her hands, and she stared into his eyes as she pressed her forehead to his. “Kristoff, I don’t need those things. I just want you.” She whispered and she gave him another kiss which he couldn’t help but return. She pulled back and Kristoff tried to follow to keep the kiss.

“I love you too. I always have.” She whispered those words to him, and he felt elation spread throughout his entire body. Hearing from her was the best thing to ever happen to him. He wrapped both of his arms around her petite body and pressed her into him, as if he wanted to meld them together. 

He felt his eyes blazing into hers and her blush seemed to spread even more if that was possible. His one hand threaded into her hair, flowing down her back unrestrained. 

“Now I’m really not letting you go.” He said huskily and Anna felt liquid heat rush down her body. 

“I don’t want you to.” 

And they rushed back into another kiss, unrestrained and passionate and letting loose all of their pent up frustration.  _ Finally _ , their bodies seemed to scream. They were finally together. 

Their kiss never slowed, as Anna parted her lips and licked Kristoff’s own with her tongue. He growled and nipped her bottom lip as payback and pulled away. Anna’s hands were pushing up his sweater and he parted from her in order to pull it off completely. The room was heating up and not just from the fire. He felt the warmth of Anna’s hand and it was so different from the freezing cold he had felt from her earlier. 

Well, this was one way to warm up quickly. And neither of them were complaining.

Kristoff started to place kisses down her neck, chasing the path of freckles. Anna lifted her head and turned away from him to give him more access. Kristoff licked one particular spot at the junction of her neck and shoulder that made Anna twitch in his arms, and he smiled to himself as he bit down on that spot. Anna gave out a mewl as he did that, one part of her from pain and the other from lust. 

“What was that for?” Anna’s voice was a low whisper. 

“So everyone can know you’re mine.” He smirked at her. Anna smirked back and dove in for his own neck, placing hot kisses and licks over it and he felt the unfamiliar pain of a love bite at the same spot.

“And now everyone can know that you’re mine.” Anna winked at him coyly, and Kristoff grinned. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Hands started to wander farther south and Kristoff looked into her eyes as if asking for permission to take off her sweater. Anna’s eyes were blazing as she gave a slight nod, and peeled the sweater away. He saw soft, soft skin, and couldn’t wait to touch it. He placed his large hands on her waist, and she burned to the touch. 

She was sitting in his lap at this point, just like yesterday. Only this time, he wasn’t going to let her go. Her breasts were covered in a lacy white bra, and freckles dotted her shoulders. Kristoff couldn’t resist and dove in to taste her skin in the valley of her breasts, and Anna moaned at the touch of his hot tongue licking upwards to her neck again. 

She felt hot all over, and melted towards him wanting more. His hard body was unyielding and accepted her as she pressed up against him, his face still against her breasts. He raised one hand up to grasp it through the fabric of her bra and felt her nipple harden.

Kristoff was lost in her, everything about her drove him mad in this instant and he drowned in the taste and smell of her skin. She wasn’t content with the way things were going though, and hastily dragged her hands up to lift his white t-shirt up, finally getting it off. She didn’t hesitate to run her hands over his chest, and Kristoff basked in the way she tentatively touched his abs and shoulders with her small hands.

Tiring of that, she reached behind her and Kristoff’s eyes widened as she unclasped her bra, and slid down the straps. She tossed it behind her and blushed, but didn’t shy away. Her hazy eyes peered up at him through her long lashes and she bit her lip. 

Kristoff stared at her for a moment without words. She was absolutely perfect in his eyes, and he wanted to let her know. He clasped both of his hands around her and placed them on her back, and slowly leaned forward so that the redhead leaned back until they were lying on the rug. The light from the fire danced across her skin.

Kristoff loomed over her and lowered his head to her perky breast. He felt her shiver as he placed a light kiss over it, and finally placed his mouth on her nipple, sucking on it as it seemed to harden even more. She moaned his name loudly and Kristoff grinned. 

With his other hand, he massaged her other one and rolled the crown with his fingertips. They fit perfectly in his hand. Anna squirmed on the rug below him. His name fell in breathy pants, as she breathed faster and faster. Her hand speared through his shaggy hair, pressing him closer. 

He finally released her from his mouth, and he started to kiss downwards. Kristoff lightly placed his hand on her jeans, and looked towards her to meet her eyes, as if asking if it was alright. She smiled and unclasped the button of her jeans, and started to pull them off. He helped her pull it off when she couldn’t reach down far enough. The smooth expanse of her legs was tantalizing and he placed a kiss on her inner thigh, inching closer to the heaven that he would find between them. 

Her panties were cute and pink, with a tiny bow tied to the front. Kristoff grinned at her from his position in between her spread legs, and leaned down to place a kiss in her sweetest spot through the fabric of her underwear. Anna squealed and tried to clasp her legs together, but her hand gripped his hair as if to keep him there. 

He chanced a look at her and saw her blushing face, with her biting her finger. He gripped her underwear and slid them off of her smooth legs, his hand following the smooth expanse of her skin. She was completely bare beneath him now.

“You’re so beautiful, Anna.” Kristoff gasped.

And he dove down and gave her more kisses on her inner thigh. He lifted up her leg and placed it on his shoulder. And he placed his mouth on her. 

Anna absolutely keened above him, and both of her hands came down to grip his hair as her back arched off of the ground. Kristoff was relentless as he tasted her and he knew he never would get enough of her. He licked upwards and found a particular spot that made her spasm against him and gasp loudly. With a grin he continued to suck on that spot, and Anna squirmed and tried to clutch even harder to his hair. 

She bucked against his face and heard his name fall breathily out of her lips. With one final arch of her back and the shivers that followed, he knew she had come. With a grin of pure satisfaction he rose upwards and placed kisses on her stomach and upwards to her chest and neck, basking in the way she glowed. 

Anna smiled at him, her breaths falling as she calmed down from her high. Her bangs were stuck to her forehead, and sweat dripped down her neck.

“Your turn now.”

To his surprise, Anna rose and placed her hands on his shoulders, and pushed him back so he was now lying on the rug. She unbuckled his jeans and pulled them slowly down his legs, and started to rub him through his boxer briefs. The feel of her small hands on him was almost too much and he feared that he would finish too early.

“Anna…” He gasped out. The red haired minx gave a small giggle and pulled down his boxer briefs. 

“Wait, Anna. I don’t have protection.” Kristoff’s eyes widened.

“Don’t worry, I’m on the pill.” She winked at him and he grinned.

Kristoff was hard and ready for her as she stared at him with hunger. And he could only watch as she slowly straddled him, her wet heat sliding against him. 

They moaned in unison as Kristoff grasped her hips. Anna stared at him from above, her eyes full of lust, but also love for him. 

“Are you sure?” Kristoff couldn’t help but ask.”

“More than anything.” 

His grin was large and matched hers as she lifted up and slid down onto him, and he was engulfed in her wet heat. Anna moaned loudly and she started to buck against him, her breasts bouncing with her rhythm. His hands were always on her hips and his own thrusted into her, going faster and faster. They both panted and Anna started to moan louder, her eyes closed to focus on the pleasure. 

The heat was almost unbearable and he was in absolute heaven as he thrust into her. The fire burned next to them and basked them in the heat. 

With a final thrust, Kristoff couldn’t hold back and he felt himself release into her with sweet relief. Anna continued to grind onto him, until she became still and leaned forwards, arching her back and placing her hands on his chest. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. 

They both panted as Anna slowly leaned forwards until she was lying on top of him. He ran his hands up and down her back, marvelling at how petite she was. She was absolutely perfect and glowing.

“That was amazing.” She whispered.

“Yeah, it was.” Kristoff grinned at her. 

They lay there together, enjoying the warmth of each other and from the fire for a few minutes until he felt Anna move. 

“Wanna take a shower together?” Her eyes danced with excitement.

His grin as he followed her was her answer.

* * *

Elsa and Honeymaren skied down the slopes together, and stopped to take a rest and enjoy the fresh air of the mountains the day after the storm. The sun gleamed down on the snow, making it glimmer and shine. Ryder joined them after a few moments, sliding easily down on his snowboard to a stop in front of them. 

“So, Kristoff found Anna yesterday, right?” He asked, putting his sunglasses on top of his head.

Elsa smiled. “Yeah, they’re both fine.”

“Oh, cool. So where are they now?” He asked puzzled.

Elsa and Honeymaren couldn’t help but smirk at each other. “Probably back in their room.” 

Ryder opened his mouth to ask something else, but Elsa beat him to it, a knowing smile on her face.

“Trust me, Ryder. They’re not leaving that room for a _long time_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! My first Kristanna fanfic done. I really hoped you enjoyed reading, I had lots of fun writing it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, and thank you so much for them on the first chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://eternaliax3.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
